creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:IkilledBambi
Meine Creepypastas~ Sie. - http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Sie. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Once upon a dark time, although it seemed to her like it was yesterday, though it was countless moons ago, a young child was born. Her birth was indeed a curse, in fact, she was The Abomination, the wolf disguised as a Black Sheep. Her mother was a loving one to said child, other children found her obsession with dark characters and homicidal maniacs strange; this made the child grow angry and lost in the world. She knew, that all monsters were human and that the boogeyman was tired of hiding under beds. She was friends with the monster under her bed, and got along with the voices inside of her head. The fact that people hurried fast, real fast, and that no one ever smiled helped too. She was so lonely and so sad. And they were the reason she felt that. Well, Earth does break the things that we make, like model planes, and cuppy cakes. Eventually, the child sought comfort in the darkness, she didn't dream of a normal paradise, but a dark corrupted one. She ran, Away from the blinding white light so many others were taught to enjoy, the night beckoned and called to her as she slowly moved away from sanity and joined the Black Parade. She screamed in angst as she asked the great night what she was exactly? What am I? Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay or should I go? But she'd forgotten how to tell. Did she ever even know... She now, wants to be feared by all humans. But, she is stuck in her human form, and must wait until another evil one breaks her out so she has to try to be nice to humans, for now. (Although, it is becoming more difficult to smile at you vile creatures). She may be depressed, grumpy, disturbed, angry and obsessed with evil, but, at least she knows that she will forever be one of the children of the night. She may seem all sweet and innocent while talking to you, but remember... Trust no one. She knows that no good deed goes unpunished. The perfect girl will soon be gone. It's time to let it go. Let the storm rage on! The cold and dark never bothered her anyway. Are you ready for a perfect storm? 'Cause once you're hers there's no goin' back~ She needs you all hopeless and alone so maybe... Just maybe she can feel like she did something with this short pain filled life. So, she wished for power see. A long time ago, and she got it. Now, there's no right, no wrong, no rules for her! She was alone, but she was alone and free! And she was through accepting limits cause someone says they're so. It's time to trust her instincts, close her eyes, and leap. If she was flying solo, at least she was flying free. She's defying gravity and you won't bring her down. She sees you cry, and it makes her smile. So you can know that life is like this, the world is broken, it's dying. And heck, she knows that she isn't going down with it. This child knew she'd be the one bringing it down. That child was called Christina and surprise! She's me. Don't worry though, How bad can I possibly be? I'm really not that scary! See, I've been tied up so I can't bite~! Maybe one day I can make this world my own personal Disturbia.